User talk:QuentinWyvern
Welcome Hi, welcome to MicroWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Austenasian Civil War page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cajak (Talk) 14:53, March 9, 2010 Sandus Ultimatum In response to the recent ultimatum issued by the DPRS and the response issued by the Kingdom of Wyvern, the People's reformed States Republic would like to notify Wyvern of our fullest support of the kingdom in this issue. We have decided this partially because we are compelled to do so by our position as allies of Wyvern and partially of our own accord as we find this ultimatum to be extream and threatening. If any response or comment about our support is wanted to be given to us, contact us at prsrgov@oamicro.org or at http://micronations.wikia.com/User_Talk:HE_King_Wilary_I. James Wilary of the People's reformed States Republic 05:34, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :How did the audio files go? According to Mr Bradley on Microcommons, not so well. :James Wilary of the People's reformed States Republic 23:04, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Foreign Relation of Anpix Gracious leader of Wyvern. I, BrodiKazzard, wonders if a foreign relation/friendship between The Kazzardist Republic of Anpix and The Glorious Nation of Wyvern could be arranged. Hear is some information about The Kazzardist Republic of Anpix that might make it easier to accept this Arrangement: *'A Semi-neutral Military '- the nation doesn't want to start a war, but doesn't know the future and can't make a promise on this subject. *'Highly Advanced culture for a extremely young nation' *'Trustworthy' *'Loyal', but in the case that you might start a war, the idea of it has to go through the Echelon Parliament, and it may or may not let our nation join. Please think about it, and if you support the idea of the alliance/relation please write back. Regards; The Indorser of The Kazzardist Republic of Anpix, BrodiKazzard 13:22, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Accepting the Friendship As Indorser of The Kazzardist Republic of Anpix, I would be accepting the friendship between our two nations also, and respects the idea of not having a Alliance with Anpix and Wyvern as a governmental statement, which is most likely for your nations security from war. Thank you and you glorious nation for the friendship once again. BrodiKazzard 07:45, August 24, 2010 (UTC) From the Foreign Ministry of the Republic of Zeeland-Belgie Greetings, Quentin I of Wyvern. The Prime Minister of the Republic of Zeeland-Belgie wishes to be given the gift of recognition from your great kingdom. We hope to form a lasting bond between our two nations, which will become effective upon mutual recognition of both our countries by eachother. However, because of our Declaration of Just War, it is unlawful for our country to for alliances. Contact our Republic on Hekewe's Talk Page. Sincerely, Henry Weiss, Prime Minister of the Republic of Zeeland-Belgie. Location of Zeeland-Belgie Thanks for the recognition of our Republic, and we will upload a map of our nation onto our micronation's page but for now, we are situated in the Dutch region of Zeelandic Flanders in the province of Zeeland. Zeeland is really made up of two peninsulas, an island and a small strip of land above Belgium. We are located on that strip of land. However, if you do not wish to cede Sæ to our nation, we will not lay any claims to it if it is not inside the borders of our nation. However, if it does lie inside our borders, we would like to own it but will not lay any claims to it until you (if you want to) relinquish control of it. You may not find our country on a map, but look up Zeelandic Flanders on Wikipedia or Google Earth and you will find it easily. Your comment on our guestbook : : Kingdom of Frisia, October 3, 2010 To HRH King Quentin I of Wyvern, It is with great interest we have read your comment on our guestbook. We are a friendly peaceable nation and therefor our diplomats would like to get in touch with you to discuss each others claims. You can contact us at kingdomoffrisiaatgmaildotcom. Yours Sincerely, Kingdomoffrisia 09:44, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Kingdom of Frisia Office of HRH King Lammert of Frisia Dissolution of Zeeland-Belgie Dear King Quentin, Unfortunately, I and my government have decided to relocate closer to home in the United States of America in and around the town of Bethany Beach and South Bethany Beach and have declared the independence of the Republic of Bethania. We have done this to be closer to home and because we do not have any knowledge of Dutch or Flemish, and so the Republic of Zeeland-Belgie is now defunct. We hope that you will recognize our new government after we have the page up and running. Sincerely, Henry K. Weiss, Prime Minister of Bethania Micronational Olympics Greetings to the Kingdom of Wyvern. We have information that you signed up for the 2010 Micronational Olympics in Secundomia. We are now looking for atheletes. Please send out a notice for atheletes in your nation (deadline for entry: 11/20/2010). Atheletes can take part in any one of these four disciplines (You may enter an unlimited amount of athletes): Reversi, Chess, Checkers, and Backgammon. Please email me back when an athlete has signed up. Thank you! Parker I, President of Secundomia and Facilitator of the Micronational Olympics (2010, Secundomia) Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 13:51, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Siber city 19:41, September 7, 2011 (UTC)Siber City would like an alliance